


Adventures In Camelot

by evanescentdawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is no better, Gen, Humour, Lots of Ridiculousness, Merlin is a Little Shit, and gwaine is just here for the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Merlin never knows when to shut his mouth up. It’s sort of a problem.-When Arthur is finished, he is so red in the face that Merlin fears a little for his health but doesn’t dare to voicethatbecause once Arthur is in a mood, Gods forbid that—“Are you alright, sire? Shall I call Gaius, you look like you’re going to explode. You know that your skin getting that red is not—““Merlin!” Arthur screeches.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 24





	Adventures In Camelot

Merlin throws Arthur a nasty look when he turned around, muttering under his breath about how if only Arthur knew of how he saved him ten minutes ago from that very dangerous, life threatening sorcerer he had no clue about—he’d be more grateful to him. And _not_ take him for granted.

But he can’t because that would mean he has to reveal that he has magic, which would lead to a whole conversation that Merlin is not at all ready for, and definitely end in him being executed which can’t happen. If he dies then, Arthur would definitely die in the next moments just after him because there would no one to save his arse from magical beasts and threats—which is awful, and terrible because he’s supposed to reunite Albion and bring back magic into the world and because if Arthur dies, then Uther would lose his only child and become even more ruthless and because Arthur is his friend and—

Maybe, Merlin should have been paying more attention to where he was going. All his hard work at keeping his magic a secret is going to be useless, since he’s going to die right now.

“Merlin!” Arthur shrieked, a furious expression on his face.

Merlin shouldn’t laugh. He _shouldn’t_.

He laughs anyway.

Arthur looks utterly ridiculous with the pink paint splashed all of his face. “Sire,” Merlin sputters out through his laughter. “You’ve got a little _something_ on your face,” 

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur says, very calmly, smiling that smile that meant he _isn’t_ pleased, at all, a twitch to his eyebrow. And Merlin knows that tone of voice, it was just before—ah, yes. There it is. The Object Of The Moment, the brush, hitting just where Merlin was. 

“Can you be any more of an _idiot_?” Arthur shouts, and Merlin sighs, preparing himself for the long speech about his work and how he’s so incompetent. When Arthur is finished, he is so red in the face that Merlin fears a little for his health but doesn’t dare to voice _that_ because once Arthur is in a mood, Gods forbid that—

“Are you alright, sire? Shall I call Gaius, you look like you’re going to explode. You know that your skin getting that _red_ is not—“

“ _Merlin_!” Arthur screeches, throwing more objects at him that Merlin can’t really define because he is too busy ducking away and running away. Okay, so maybe he should’ve not gotten Arthur more worked up but—if he didn’t, he wasn’t Merlin was he? It was just a part of the job that came with being Arthur’s servant—along with of course saving his royal arse all the time. 

Merlin blows a breath, seriously, he only has been running for a while now—why is he so _tired._ He can’t stop now, Arthur hot on his tail. Merlin skids down the hall, zooming around the people. Arthur’s voice getting alarmingly louder behind him. 

“Hello, what trouble are you up this fair moment?” A _very_ familiar voice says, and Merlin's face splits into a grin as he glancesup to Gwaine running beside him. 

“I—“ Merlin starts which is just when Arthur screams his name again. And Gwaine bursts into laughter, doubling over from the force of it, thumping down on his shoulder very hard that he winces—knights _honestly_. 

“Oh Merlin, I knew there was a reason that I loved you.” 

Merlin grins wider—if that’s possible—and side steps a servant with a basket and takes a sharp turn left. “I heard that one before.” 

“What did you do?” Gwaine asks, eyes sparkling. And Merlin is about to reply right before they—smash to a wall. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merlin has no self-control bone in his body when it comes to Arthur. And I Love That. 
> 
> Also I was going to make this longer, but couldn’t think of how to—and thought, huh, wait, leaving like this is _perfect_ because it really gives off that chaotic, dumb energy they all have. 
> 
> ...Also, I think this is my first Merlin fic that is NOT angsty, lol. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! *grins* You’re a gem. ♥️


End file.
